


can you hear it, darling?

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Steve Rogers loves Tony Stark, forever and always.[Prompt: "If there are a thousand universes, a thousand lives, and possibilities, I just know I’ll love you in every single one of them!"]





	can you hear it, darling?

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is not my first angst fic bc i have written some before, but this is my first angst fic on here so yeah
> 
> this isnt really related to endgame i just saw a prompt and decided to write something sad for it
> 
> enjoy ❤

* * *

 

 

"If there are a thousand universes, a thousand lives, and possibilities, I just know I’ll love you in _every single one_ _of them_!" Steve shouted, shaking a bit while slumped on the grass before the man he loved. His voice cracks on the end of his sentence, tears falling from his eyes endlessly. His fingers grasp the soil underneath him, sobs rocking his body in succession. He is in anguish, and he looks _pathetic_.

He wants Tony to know, all too bad, about how he _loves_ him till the day he _dies_. He didn't show him before, didn't tell him, but he was willing to show it now, give it now, and forever. He loves Tony Stark, from the hair on his head, to the edge of his toes. He loves him, too much he might forget to love himself. Steve would give up everything for him, just to make him see that.

He has seen it all, everything, the infinite cosmos and all else the universe has to offer, but he could never love anyone else but _Tony Stark._ And he will love Tony through everything, with everything, and above everything.

As the rain poured loudly on that grim day, no responses come from Tony.

For how can a dead man even _hear_ Steve's lament from his _grave_?

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for hurting u :((
> 
> i will be posting another fic i think,, and it will be fluffy i promise
> 
> thanks for reading ❤


End file.
